His Lost Girl
by Gentelman 2.0
Summary: Willow, or "William", was a Lost Boy in Neverland but on Earth, a victim. She once left because of her father but returned for her mother. Now, her strict mother is just another reason to go back. When the opportunity presents itself, she takes it without a second thought only to realize how big of a mistake it was. Pan/OC, M for possible sex, rape, self-harm (?), OOC and violence.
1. Prologue

(Willow Dear's POV)**  
**

The cold, hard wood floor pressed against my stomach and chest as dust clung to my pajamas. My heart was beating erratically while tears trickled down my cheeks. My whole body trembled with terror and did not seem to relent any time soon. Stale air was breathed back and forth when even my lungs trembled.

From downstairs, I could hear yelling, shouting and crying. Fate just _had_ bring my drunken father home safely only to terrorize my mother and I. If only this hadn't happened so often…

"Charles, please, calm down!" my mother cried in the living room.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he shouted before there was a loud smack and a thud.

With every sound, I flinched. It was only until a pair of feet came thundering up the stairs that I began to scramble to the most hidden corner of under my bed. He's coming, oh god, he's coming! Clutching my stuffed fox, Rodger, in a vice grip, I prayed to any almighty being to keep me hidden. That was all I asked for. Suddenly, the room got colder and breezy as if my windows opened. Anxiety spiked in my chest as confusion swirled in my mind. What was going on? Then, a pair of dirt-covered boots softly landed on the floor far from my door. Was it a burglar?

Then, a young boy knelt and ducked his head low to spot me under my bed. "Quick, come with me!" he whispered.

Panicking, I scrambled out from under the bed, my arm still around Rodger's belly. The boy, who had smooth, aquatic eyes, caramel colored hair and a cheeky smile, grabbed my hand tightly. He dashed towards the window as I stumbled behind and jumped out the window. The first thing I thought of was that we were going to die but that's when I also realized we had merely dove to fly.

"We're… we're flying!" I screamed.

"I know!" the boy laughed.

The wind rushed towards us, tossing my short, blonde locks around. We flew high over the town and even into the clouds. Tears of joy even filled my green eyes as we flew even farther from that cursed house.

"Where're we going?" I practically had to yell to even hear myself.

"To Neverland!"


	2. An Offer is Taken

(Willow Dear's POV)** 10 years later****  
**

Pain throbbed and pounded in my head relentlessly. Every time I blinked my eyes, the world blurred then swayed. Staggering down the side of the street, I raised my hand to shield my emerald eyes from that harsh sun. Ugh, what the hell happened? Oh yeah, now I remember. There was a huge girls soccer party. There was something about a pool but all I could mostly remember was the booze. By the time I woke up, everyone had gone home and I was stranded on a pool-floater.

Rubbing my hacked-short blonde hair, I smiled to myself. I was still wearing my soccer uniform but it reeked of alcohol. My uniform was a dark green shirt with the number 12 on the back and 'DEAR' above it, a pair of black, tight shorts, knee-high white socks that had two green rings at the top and black F50 cleats.

Soon at my home's front door, I saw my mother waiting patiently at the kitchen table. Her hands were folded, eyes seething and lips pressed together. She was pissed. Ignoring her, I tried to go directly to my room but she wouldn't have it. The taller, brunette woman stepped into my way with her arms folded over her chest.

"Sit." she demanded.

Grumbling, I sat at the table, awaiting another lecture.

"Willow Anastasia Dear, what did you think when you knew you were moving to America? I thought we were going to have a better life without your father and that you were going to have the best education the schools could provide. Not late nights out with alcohol! Willow, is this really how you want to live the rest of your life? I expected-"

"Expected what, mom? That I miraculously would be perfect like everything with dad never happened?! We aren't living in some fairy tale; this is the cold hard truth. You can't control me anymore; I'm not a kid anymore so stop treating me like one!" I screeched, standing up.

"I've never treated you like a child, Wil-"

I cut her off again, "Oh, really? The 7 o'clock curfew? The blocked channels? Mom, I'm 19, a senior, and you've never given me a driving lesson!"

"I only did those to protect you because I love you." she stressed.

"Great, while I'm drinking with my friends because I hate you! I never asked to be your daughter." I scowled. "I fucking hate y-"

_Smack!_

She backhanded me, causing me to fall to the floor. Seeing what she's done, she rose her hands to her mouth with a gasp. Meanwhile, I was glaring at her with only three venomous words in my mouth.

**"I hate you."**

With that said, I quickly ran to my room and locked the door. Still, anger fumed me with adrenaline as a poison-like rage coursed my veins. Crying out, I punched my wooden dresser at least 3 times. Rodger, my stuffed tiger who always sat up on the dresser, fell to the floor but I didn't care. Plopping onto the bed, I clutched my right wrist. The knuckles on my right hand had split open with blood smeared across then. Hot tears streamed from my eyes as my body trembled. I wasn't crying from sorrow or from the pain, I was crying because I was angry and that only made me more mad. Soon, the anger had calmed into a frustrated sleep.

* * *

Waking up a few hours later, I noticed it was night time but there was something else I noticed. There was someone struggling to enter through my half-opened window. Burglar! Taking hold of the lamp by my bed, I swung to hit the guy on the head but he easily caught it. Fuck. He ripped it out of my hands and shoved me to the floor to get his other leg through the window. Scrambling back, I watched as he stood tall above me. Just what did he want? Was here to steal? Rape? Kill? A part of me did **not** want to find out.

"Nice to see you too, William." his voice made him seem like a teenager.

Wait a tick; he was a teenager, about my age too. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Now, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" he took me by my upper arm and yanked me to my feet.

A ray of moonlight that was casted across his face illuminated his pretty-boy features. "Peter Pan?" my jaw dropped.

"You're real?" He wasn't just a dream?!

He punched me in the shoulder, "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah?" I lowered one eyebrow.

"Then I'm real." he grinned.

I almost missed that grin. "What are you doing here though?"

"I thought you'd remember." he paused, dropping the grin. Suddenly, he disappeared, "Ten years ago, you came with me to Neverland?"

"I remember that, Peter." I whirled around to see him standing near my dresser.

"Then you should remember that offer I gave you." he said as he picked Rodger off the floor. "I remember this, you'd never put this down because you thought the twins were going to break it. Anyway, you must've known I'd come back. So, my proposition still stands. Come back to Neverland or stay here for the parents you wanted more than us?" he leaned against the wall, playing with the toy in his hands.

There was a knock at the door, "Will, who's that?" mother asked.

"Go away!" I yelled to her, opening the window wider. "Let's go."

"Willow, let me in!" the door rattled.

His face lit up with a grin brighter than any star before as he took my hand, just like before. Just as we dived out the window, the door finally busted open only to allow my mother to watch me leave.

"Willow!" she screamed.


	3. Believable

**Sorry if it's a little short. ALSO, I thought it was be pretty cool to have this chapter it Pan's Point Of View. So, what do you think? Please REVIEW!**

* * *

(Peter Pan's POV)

William was more relaxed with flying than the last time I flew him to Neverland. In fact, he didn't look very different from back then. The same short, dirty-blonde hair, same dazzling emeralds for eyes and even the same scars. He once told me the scars on his upper arms and chest, mostly hidden by his shirt, were mostly from his father but wouldn't tell me what else caused them. Still, If anything, all he did was grow taller and stronger.

Soon enough, the island was in sight. A massive patch of jungle and some beach with a beautiful sun setting over the horizon. A wide grin stretched to each ear as I could already imagine the boys celebrating the return of their long-lost friend. We softly landed on the sandy beach, the waves lapping near our feet.

"Welcome home, William." I patted my hand on his back, feeling something_…strange._

Under his shirt was some type of floppy lump. Bandages? His father must've done something to him before I came. A slight fiery rage spiked in my abdomen but it quickly dissolved when he dashed madly into the jungle. Shaking my head, I lifted off the ground and floated through the trees, following the blonde. A light smile played on my face as I watched a gruff-looking, 16-year old Lost Boy tackle him to the ground.

"Will!" Cub laughed.

William rolled over so he'd be on top with his forearm against the other boy's throat. "Hey, Cub." he smirked.

Felix quickly grabbed him by the shoulder to pull him to his feet and face him. Realizing who it was, one side of his mouth tugged into a twisted smile.

"Well, if it isn't William. You've grown quite a bit." he said lowly, in his usual tone.

"Thanks? You too." he nodded.

"Come, we must celebrate with the others" I jumped down and patted his back once more. "Boys!" I flew up ahead to the camp, my pan flute taken out from under my belt.

With a few melodious notes, the boys, from ages 14 to 19, soon began to whoop, dance and laugh around the fire. A few of them began to clang hollowed sticks together to form a beat. My heart felt light when I saw every one of the boys having fun especially with William back. If the haze of excitement, his clothes even began to change. From those strange clothes from his homeland to our type of ragged clothing. He wore a green undershirt with a blown shirt over it that opened in front but was held closed by his belt, similar to a bathrobe. His black shorts extended to brown pants with a few green patches while his cleats morphed into leather boots. Then, after noticing the change, Cub tossed a blanket-like shawl over his friend's shoulders.

For the rest of the night, we celebrated until each and every one of us were exhausted enough to pass out somewhere near the fire. William was the last one dancing but soon ended up collapsing into a deep sleep when I stopped playing my flute. A warm smile spread across my face as I watched the blonde sleep. Though it was only 10 years of his time, it felt as if it was a thousand here.

For some reason, when William was here before, it was amazing. It was as if he wasn't like any of the other boys, like he was better but not in some snobbish way. When he left, we all missed him but I practically mourned him. Now, with the possibility he'd never want to leave, I feel as if I could do just about anything in the world.

Wait a second.

Am…am I actually in love with another boy? It's _unbelievable!_ Glancing down at him, I leaped down from the tree and lurked over to him. It's improbable, unthinkable. Sitting down next to him, I reached over to brush a lock of hair away from his face. Then, I realized…

It was thinkable.

It was probable.

It was believable…

* * *

**Sorry if it's a little short. ALSO, I thought it was be pretty cool to have this chapter it Pan's Point Of View. So, what do you think? Please REVIEW!**


	4. Accusations

**Holy shat, I was wondering why I wasn't getting emailed the reviews automatically from the site so I checked my spam. I am just amazed how many people followed/favorited the story. Thank you all so much! :D**

* * *

(Peter Pan's POV)

As usual, I woke up at the crack of dawn but only to discover something rather unusual. When I breathed in, locks of short hair tickled my nose. Shifting my sore shoulders, my hand felt something soft and curvy. My eyes shot open to see William's face inches away from mine and my hand on his rear. His head was tucked under my chin as his body pressed against mine with his arms crossed over his chest. He was cold. I must've lived here so long that I could never tell whether it was cold or not.

"Comfortable, Pan?" Felix said about 10 feet behind me.

Carefully slipping my arm out from under the smaller boy, I stood up and saw him roll face-down. For some reason, this caused me to smile. He was adorable.

"I never took you for a queer." the scarred teen spoke lowly.

"I'm not!" I blurted out, glancing behind me to see if that woke anyone up.

A few stirred but quickly fell back to sleep. Sighing, I took Felix by the arm to lead him farther into the jungle. He loyally followed behind, not pulling away at all. Soon, I released his arm and turned to face him.

"If you're not a queer, then what was that back there?" He still kept his volume low.  
He probably spoke quietly so I wouldn't get angry. My mouth opened, about to speak but nothing came out.

"You said _"no relationships or be punished."_" he pointed out.

"I am your leader, Felix. Do you really want to question me? I can put you back right where I found you; among the sweat and the grime of that blacksmith. The same one that gave you those scars." I scowled.

He frowned with slight fear in his eyes.

"I'm not going to as long as you drop these accusations. Now, the boys should be waking up soon." I turned my back to him and walked away, not waiting for a response.

I knew it wasn't right to threaten my closest friend but he shouldn't have accused me. I wasn't gay. I was just in love with a boy. Still, this contradicts me. My biggest rule was that a cheater never wins. In the game of rules, no one must break them without consequences. If I want to be with William, there will be a drastic punishment. Then question though is 'Is he worth it or not?'

Soon, we returned to the camp. Felix plopped on a log and began to whittle away at a stick. It was his norm for whenever he was frustrated. Shaking my head slightly, I glanced around the camp, routinely counting the boys. 7... 14... 19. I'm missing one… My eyes widened as my entire body froze.

**William was gone**.

A quick re-count only reassured me he wasn't there. Oh no. Taking a quick breath, I told Felix to watch over the boys while I went to 'roam.' Smoothly trekking away from the camp, I swiftly took flight once I was out of sight. While soaring over the island, there was no sign of the Lost Boy. Had he wandered off or did one of the island's beasts drag him away? The possibilities were driving me mad. Where could he possibly be?!

That's when I heard a distant voice singing.

"Slow, shaking fingertips show  
That you're scared like me so…  
Let's pretend we're alooone."

I started speeding in the direction of that voice. It sounded as if a mermaid was singing. Maybe they had him.

"And I know you may be scared.  
And I know we're unprepared.  
I don't care."

Approaching the source, I found myself peering from behind a bush. Someone was swimming in the clouded mermaid waters.

"Tell me, tell me what makes you think you're invincible.  
I can see it in your eyes.  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable…  
Impossible."

My jaw dropped when I realized it was actually William singing that high. He began to hum as he swam around. Why would he swim in mermaid territory? Every boy knew not to. The second a mermaid got the chance, she'd seduce any male into the water then drag him to the bottom. After that, no one dared to find out.

"Will!" I tried to stay quiet yet loud enough for him to hear me.

He whirled around an arm across his chest. When he saw me, he immediately swam towards the shore under the cliff that curved over the oasis. Quickly making my way over to the area, I caught him with just his shawl wrapped around his slender body.

"Do you have any idea how worried you made me? What did you think you were doing? Swimming in mermaid waters, one of them could've easily drowned you." I lectured.

He sighed, "Aren't you being a little hypocritical? Peter Pan, the child of mystery and danger." He exasperated before turning away.

My hand lashed out to grab his arm, "William, don't you dar-" I stopped.

When I reached to take his arm and pull him back, I accidentally gripped the shawl… and it came _off._ Oh…my…god…


	5. Secrets

(Peter Pan's POV)

My eyes were widened with shock. It felt as if my lungs ceased to breathe whilst my heart relented its beating. What had shivered and hunched away from me was a gruesome sight.

"Stop, don't!" William protested, grabbing his clothes before disappearing into the jungle.

The ragged cloth slipped from my hand, pooling on the ground. My body had seemed to be stunned as my mind tried to process what I've just seen. When the shawl fell, he turned away from me and hugged his own chest as if to hide himself. However, it was his backside that shocked me the most. Jagged pink scars raked and overlapped across his back with purple bruises speckled here and there. Then, on the back of his legs, I could see more scars but they were different. They looked like dark stripes that covered his legs, mainly on the sides.

"I-I'm sorry…" I stuttered even though he was gone.

It was common to see the other boys with several scars… from the island. His weren't from the island. His were from his bastard father. His were there because I wasn't. It was my fault. I didn't protect him. Shaking my head hard, I tried my best to rid myself of the grotesque image.

Soon, I found myself whizzing through the sky to return to the camp. Perhaps a game would cease these troublesome thoughts. Thankfully, the boys had already awakened and were eager to see my arrival.

"Pan, where's Will?" Cub was the first to ask as I landed. "What happened?"

"He..." I paused, trying to think up a good excuse. "He decided to start the game early." I smirked.

Devin stepped forward, "Which game?"

"Yes, Pan, what game are we playing today?" Felix asked so smugly.

"Cats and Mice." I stated. "William, Devin, twins, Thomas…" I listed off a few more boys. "…are mice so you get a 20 second head start. The rest of us have to find each of the mice and bring them back to camp before sunset. If the cats win, we tie the mice to that tree for the rest of the night." I pointed to the thickest tree next to the camp. "If the mice win, they tie us up. Go!"

The 9 mice raced off into different directions, disappearing into the depths of the jungle. Each of them knew every second mattered. The rest of us whispered strategies to each other, saying which ones they were going after and how to trap them. I nearly smiled at how they whispered instead of regularly talking. It wasn't like any of the opponents were going to hear it. Still, something plagued my thoughts.

William's scars. I've seen parents do rather awful things to their children; abandonment, neglect, lie to them and even slap them around a few times. I befriended Felix because I thought he was the worst case I've ever seen until now. How could a father claim to love his family then turn around and beat them? That there's the question of howhis father left so many deep scars that appeared incapable of healing. Knives? Whips? Every idea suggested torture.

Stop. Calm down, Peter. That was before, this is now. He's safe… with me. He's mine now and I will **never** let anyone hurt him.

"I'm going for Will" Cub said to the others.

"No," I spoke up, catching their attention. "Will's mine, I'll get him."

.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.:~*~:.

* * *

(Willow/William Dear's POV)

"Stop, don't!" I gasped.

The shawl easily fell away from my body as I whirled around, turning my back to him. My arms wrapped around my chest, protecting any shred of modesty I had left. Quickly snatching up my clothes, I dashed into the jungle, leaving him on the shore alone. My thoughts raced as fast as I was through the greenery. Oh God, he know. He knows I'm a girl. What's he going to do? Is he going to tell the others? Sic them out to hunt me?

Next thing I knew, I was standing in a shady cave, feeling the cool stone under my feet. Setting my clothes on the ground, I got dressed before anyone had a chance to see me like this. Since I was getting dressed so fast, I didn't waste time to bind my chest.

A lot of the girls on the soccer team kept their boobs bound with bandages. It kept them from bouncing our distracting us during a game. Some of us, including me, would actually wear bandages instead of bras. Sure, it made us look flat-chested but we didn't mind.

Sitting on the ground, I pulled my knees up with my face buried in my hands. Hot tears formed at the corners of my eyes. God damnit, stop crying. Tough girls don't cry. Stop!

It felt as if I've been crying for hours. Thankfully, I was able to stop but had to slap myself silly to do so. With a deep breath, I left the cave and began my trek back to camp. This was either the dumbest idea or the bravest. What if he hasn't told anyone yet? What if he wants to keep it a secret?

As if on cue, I could see two Lost Boys bolting towards me. One held a sick grin while the other appeared dead serious. Oh fuck, they were after me!

Now was the time where all that soccer practice came in handy. In mere minutes, the two were long behind me. To make sure they wouldn't find me, I climbed up a tree that had thick bundles of leaves. The boys said once that they wouldn't jump through these types of trees because it was hard to see where you were going. Except I wasn't _going_ anywhere, I was hiding.

Lying with my back against the thick tree, I waited to catch my breath again. Ugh, my feet and legs didn't hurt at all but it was always my lungs that gave out first. Soon, my breath was regained but a plan had to be thought out. There was no way to leave the island unless if I was a mermaid or could fly. The boys most likely knew my secret and were after me. This only puts me into an even tighter place.

Suddenly, something yanked at my arm, causing me to fall off the branch. Whoever it was easily caught me on his shoulder, painfully jabbing it into my stomach, and flew away. From the impact in my stomach, my regained breath was quickly knocked out of me. Gasping, I couldn't even scream at this point. All I could do was thrash, hoping that if he dropped me, I would land somewhere soft and not break any bones. Beating my fists against his back and kicking around my legs, he refused to let me go until we arrived to some destination. He flew us miles away from the camp, in the un-explored area of the jungle.

Finally, he dropped me onto the ground with a somewhat soft thud. I frantically scrambled at least three feet away from him, realizing who it was. This only caused me to shake in fear.

"We need to talk." Peter Pan towered over me.


	6. Revealed

(Willow/William Dear's POV)

"We need to talk." Peter Pan towered over me.

I scrambled to my feet, "I'm so sorry, Peter, I didn't want anyone to know!"

He held up his hand to silence my worrying, "It's alright, Will." He shook his head. "I was just startled by what your father had done to you."

Wait, what?

"That sick bastard should've never laid a hand on you like that." His gaze was low, on the ground.

"Peter, what are you talking about?" I asked.

His head snapped back up, "The marks on your back… what were you apologizing for?"

My eyes slightly widened, "I was… apologizing for not telling you about the marks. I just thought I misheard what you said." My voice wavered a bit.

He frowned, stepping toward me and causing me to step back. "I don't like when people lie to me, William."

"I'm not lying!" I continued to back away as he approached me.

It wasn't until he rushed at me, practically shoving me against a tree, that I stopped backing away. My wrists were pinned over my head with just one of his hands while the other caressed my cheek. His deep blue eyes darkened as they stared directly into mine.

"I know you're not telling me something, Will…" He leaned in until our noses were almost touching.

My hands trembled, knees weakening while a fluttering sensation sickened my stomach. Either it was his hot breath on my face or I was burning with blush. Quick, Willow, think of something._ Anything!_

"They weren't from him…" I admitted.

From one statement, everything about him changed. His tense musles fell loose, his tight jaw became unwound and even his breathing stopped for a second. He released my wrists and took a step back from me.

"When I was 16, I dated a sadist…not a good idea." I added.

"I… I didn't know…" he whispered under his breath.

Out of the blue, a yelping and howling came from the distance. The boys were close. Pan closed his hand around my forearm and tugged me towards the noise.

"Come, I told the boys we were all playing Cats and Mice so they wouldn't suspect you ran away." He explained. "Why did you run away in the first place?"

"That's a tale for another time."

"Nearly forgotten…" a rope appeared tied around my wrists as he glanced back at me with a crooked grin. "Can't have the others think you came willingly."

God, I missed him.

* * *

The boys who played cats whooped and cheered in success when Peter walked me into came as the last mouse mouse was tied to the base of a thick tree, tightly packed against each other. Pan smirked at me, untying my wrists and handing me over to the two boys who were tying them in. A scratchy, slightly-frayed-from-overuse rope was laid over my arms and tightened with a knot. From the texture of the rope, I could tell my bare upper-arms were going to have red marks no matter what. For what seemed like hours, the victors rallied with different sounding cheers and whoops, celebrating their win. A few of us shifted under the itchy ropes, causing more of use to shift from being bumped so often.

Then, after things calmed down, they dropped in random places around the fire, exhausted and happy. It wasn't long after when I closed my eyes as well and slipped under. I didn't have much sleep however, when a sudden loosening of my ropes almost caused me to fall. Either someone tied a pathetic knot or only I was untied.

"Did you know that you seem to be one of Pan's favorites?" Felix's voice came from behind the tree.

Cautious, I brushed the bindings off of me and circled the tree of resting boys to find the smug blonde half-smirking, half-seething at me. I didn't know why I felt the need for caution, Felix never hit or ever even insulted me. Perhaps it was the way his eyes seemed to darken and his skin turned paler in the moonlight.

"I can't help if he likes me." I tried to match his smirk.

"It's been years since you've been to the island, your skills must be rusty. Come with me, we can practice." he offered.

"Does Pan know about this?" I asked.

"Yes and he's perfectly fine but we mustn't arouse the others." He trekked off into the pitch black jungle.

Glancing back Pan, who was sleeping soundly in his usual tree, I shook away my caution and followed Felix. Why would he want us to have a midnight spar like this? Why not wait for the morning? Maybe it was to test how well I could fight in the dark before in daylight as a run-before-walking theory. We must've walked for an hour or so, searching for an isolated spot. The boys were trained to hear from extreme distances due to any wildlife.

"How much farther?" I asked a bit impatiently.

Suddenly, he whipped around and the hard part of his forearm landing on my right temple. The impact was enough to make me stumble around, eyes blurring. Pain rattled me for a second but that was all it took for him to tackle me to the ground. His fingers had a vice grip around my wrists as he straddled my hips.

"What are you doing?" I murmured, still disoriented.

"You should never let your guard down." he breathed against my neck. "You're going to have to be punished."

With one dswift movement, he flipped me over, one hand holding my wrists together just as Pan had done before. Realizing his intentions, I began to shreik and struggle but his steel grip was too strong. He ripped away the belt that held my shirt closed and tore the shirt, leaving my skin bare. Laying on top of me, he grinded his pelvis against my rear. Looping his free arm under my shoulder, his hand was on the back of my head to shove my face into the soft dirt. This prevented me from screaming and the fight was more to breathe rather than getting free.

"I see someone already has punished you. I wonder for what, you naughty boy." he growled into my ear.

Then, he sank his teeth down savagely on my left shoulder. Agony screamed through my entire torso as he soon drew blood. There was where I struggled the most. When I began to run out of oxygen, every sensation intensified. The pebbles prodding my stomach felt piercing. The body on top of me felt heavier. Most of all, the bite felt as if it was raging with fire. Finally, he eased on the back of my neck enough for me to turn my head to my left, towards his face.

"Get the fuck off me you psycho fre-" I screamed but was cut off when his jaw realeased the bloodied skin, sending a jolt through me.

"Such naughty words, William." he gave a sick grin that sent and army of shivers down my spine. "Perhaps you need more punishment…"

My eyes widened as he slipped his hand into the back of my pants, groping my butt. Oh god, please, don't let him do this to me. I screamed and shrieked for help only to be replied with absolute silence. It was pointless, no one from the camp could possibly hear us from this distance. He was going to rape me and there was nothing I could do…

He tightened his grip on one of the cheeks before whispering into my ear, "But first, I want to see your cock."  
Easily flipping me over, all his attention was on my pants until something caught his eye. It wasn't the jagged scars that blanketed my belly and some of my chest. It was my breasts. Furrowing his brow, he glanced at them but then back down at my pants. He quickly slipped his hand under to confirm his thought before taking it out and rolling off of me.

"You're a girl?!" his face with twisted with confusion but held rage in his eyes.

I'm not surprised by his reaction. All these years, he thought I was a boy. With this opportunity, I grabbed my torn shirt and scambled to my feet to run. However, I didn't take three steps before being caught by a steely grip on my arm. He yanked me back to him, taking hold of my other arm.

An ear-to-ear grin stretched across his face, "Oh, Pan is going to _love_ this…"


End file.
